Love the way you lie
by DanniHavok
Summary: Just a short angsty songfic which is also SLASH no likey no readee. Basically it goes through the song from Morgan's POV so best listen to the song while you read I think. Enjoy!


A/N - this idea popped into my head and this is the result short and rambling hopefully it makes sense. I own nothing!

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_  
_But that's alright because I like the way its hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?_  
_But thats alright because I love the way you lie._

At first I can't believe I've done it and he doesn't seem to understand it either as he stands stock still one hand resting on his throbbing cheek. I suddenly couldn't breathe as I took in the sight of the person I loved looking at me with venom in his eyes as hurt turns to anger. He turns and picks up his trusted messanger bag that always waits for him at the front door,

_Wait_

_"Where you going?"_

_"I'm leaving you!"_

_"No you aint"_ I snarl as I reach out for him and roughly grab for his arm twisting it into a painful angle making him scream out. I slap him again out of sudden rage and he looks at me with something between love and despair before a tear escapes his eyes and I crumble at how utterly gorgeous he is. I thread my fingers in his hair and pull him to me so that we're kissing and everything is alright again.

_I'm superman with the wind in his back._

But he's no Lois Lane because I know that he isn't a damsel in distress he's my salvation as he kisses me back brutally gripping my shoulders and letting his nails dig in. I won't let this happen again and I'll never do it again he means to much to me. Anyway I didn't hit him that hard and we'll forget all about it soon I'm sure out it as he whispers that he loves me and I know its true.

When we wake up the next morning he's got a black eye and large bruise on cheek, _I guess I don't know my own strength._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_  
_But thats alright because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?_  
_But thats alright because I love the way you lie._

When I had finally plucked up the courage to ask him out I remember I felt like my feet where on clouds and my stomach had turned to knots out of excitement. Now when I look and see the pale skin the dark circles and the hazel eyes I just feel cheated like this isn't what I had been promised. I had been promised a genuis pretty boy with an innocence that doesn't come with this job but what I got was a twisted encyclopidia of everything that I hate about what I do for a living. I recovering junkie with a fucked up past and a possibly hazardous future.

His Migrane's are coming back stronger and the only way we can touch now is when I beat the crap out of him which usually happens during sex.

_Scratch, claw, bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em._

He's just as vicious snarling in my ear words of my own fucked up past telling me I liked it as a kid that I had turned into the abuser. He laughs in my face he pushs all the right buttons to get what he wants and that me to lose my cool. Then sometimes it's different the doe eyed boy I fell for comes back to me when I've been too rough and I promise that I won't do it again.

But it's not a game sometimes I don't get a second chance that's why I'm in the hospital surrounded by our confused freinds and co-workers as I explain the 'accident'.

I had caught him packing in the middle of the night giving me some bullshit excuse about going to visit his mom that he was frightened about his headaches. In my defense I was angry and scaried myself, that he was leaving me that he had finally had enough so it started as it always did. I slapped him about not to hard then he ran to the other room and I pushed him to hard and he crashed into the window.

_Now you get to watch him leave out the window._  
_Guess that's why they call it windw pain._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_  
_But thats alright because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?_  
_But thats alright because I love the way you lie._

He won't listen to me wont let me in to see him. Everytime I get to his room the doctor tells me that he's still not strong enough for me to talk to him but he's lying I'm a profiler for fuck sake I can tell! I have to wait till he is discharged from the hospital and pull him into my car just to get him to talk to me.

"I'll never go that far again Kid please I - I thought you were leaving me!" I pleaded with him but he just stared at his knees.

He agrees to come home come back to me and everything is fine for a while but its never the same at work. I'm never alone with him on a case we're not allowed to share a room anymore even though we both complain about it. If they really think it's one-sided abuse they really don't know him as well as they pretend to. He never hits me but he doubles me over with the venomous words he spits my way about how he doesn't really want me that its all forced and that I rape him. We never make love don't think we ever have what right do we have to make love when I don't know what it is?

But he never leaves because I know that he loves me in his own psychotic way he does need and want me, he's the same as me. There's something more than violence in our love story it's like we're possessed by nature disasters,

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_.

He knows that we're made for one another both as fucked in the head as the other so he'll stay and he'll love every punch and I'll beg for every insult because that's how we work.

Anyway, _if he ever tries to fucking leave again I'mma tie him to the bed and set the house on fire._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?_  
_But thats alright because I love the way you lie._

And he knows that when he fucks me painfully or slapped me hard enough to knock me to the ground I'm just glad he hasn't killed me yet because it would all end to quickly.

* * *

A/N - holy crap I'm in a depressing mood listening to that song over and over again. I literally spat this out in 20 mins so try not be to harsh if the punctuation isn't perfect. I'm sick of over analysing everything I write and not getting it out there because I notice tiny flaws. Also I hope it's clear at the very end is from Reid's POV so R&R peeps if you would be so kind...DanniHavok


End file.
